


PT 10

by SingingShadowFox



Series: EraserMic Fluff [10]
Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute, M/M, Sweet, otp, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShadowFox/pseuds/SingingShadowFox
Summary: The cat son is sick and Hizashi has to go to work T^T





	PT 10

        The next day started with a sneeze. Hizashi's eyes flicked open at the sudden sound. He glanced over at Shōta, who was rubbing his temples.  _Oh, great, he's gonna do what he always does_ , Hizashi thought, obviously annoyed. He sat up and crawled over to Shōta, leaning against his boyfriend's back.                                        

        "You're not going to work today," Hizashi said, with a tone that dared Shōta to say something.      

        "...I just sneezed."

        "And that's how it always starts, doesn't it? One little sneeze, one little cough, and the next thing you know, you're sick! And you always say that you have to go to work, regardless of how sick you really are. I am  _not_  letting you go to work! Every time you do, I have to get Nedzu-sensei to  _make_  you go home!" Hizashi stated, wrapping his arms around Shōta's sides.

       "But-"

       "And no 'but who will teach the kids?' crap! That's what substitute teachers are for, Shōta! I'll stay home from work, too, just so you won't try to sneak off. You need rest."

       "You shouldn't stay home just because  _I_  am...and I'm not sick." Hizashi sighed loudly and spun Shōta around, meeting his eyes. His face was red, and he looked even more tired than usual; he was definitely sick. Hizashi glared at him. Shōta grunted, trying to pull out of Hizashi's grasp. Hizashi grabbed Shōta's cheek and turned his face to look at him. Hizashi's gaze softened.             

       "Please, babe. I care about you so much. I don't want you overworking yourself--please," his voice was quiet, now, much less commanding and adamant. He placed his head against Shōta's chest. "Please. For me?" Shōta paused.    

        "...Fine," Shōta whispered. He stroked Hizashi's hair, "but you better go. I can't keep you here."

        "But I wanna take care of you," Hizashi mumbled, nestling his head further into Shōta's chest. 

        "You can help me by being there for the kids," Shōta responded, then pushed Hizashi away. "I don't want you getting sick because of me." Hizashi smiled weakly.

        "You're precious, you know that?" Hizashi said. Shōta snorted and glanced away. 

        "...yeah, yeah. Now get ready," he responded. Though he was turned away, Hizashi could see the faint blush on Shōta's face. Hizashi mentally squealed, then climbed out of bed and got ready. He paused as he pulled on his coat.

        "Shōta?" he called from the entranceway.

        "Yeah?" Shōta answered from the bedroom.            

        "I love you."

        "I love you, too. Now go, idiot; you're gonna be late." Hizashi chuckled, then left. The sound of the door shutting swept through the apartment, alongside something else: loneliness. Shōta coughed, though it wasn't because of the illness. He did so to allay the heavy blush rising throughout his body.  _Why the hell do I feel lonely?_  he thought,  _I mean, yeah, that idiot is gone, but--it's not like he's never left before. God. Seriously. What...why...it's that obnoxious cockatoo, isn't it? He's always the reason behind any unorthodox feelings I get._ Shōta grumbled something, then shook his head to shake the thoughts from his head. For now, he should take Hizashi's advice.            

       Shōta fell back, his black curls pooling over the pillows. He let out a sigh, staring at the ceiling. As sleep overtook him, his thoughts were on his ridiculous, idiotic, loud, handsome, perfect boyfriend.     

       Meanwhile, Hizashi sat down at his desk at Yuuei. He glanced around and saw Nemuri coming up. "Yo, Hizashi-kun. Where's Shōta-kun?" She asked, her hands on her hips.    

       "Sick," Hizashi responded, his gaze switching to the clock. He had class in about an hour, so he could start on grading that essa-

       "Aw, 'Zashi-kun, was that concern in your voice~? You sure do love him, huh?" Nemuri cut off his thoughts with a tease.

       "Yes, very much," Hizashi sighed, "And don't call me 'Zashi. It's weird."          

       "Oh, I see~, only Shōta-kun can call you that, huh?" Nemuri continued, her face wretched into that grin she gets when she finds something to tease someone with, "Does he call you that when you're--"        

       "I know where you are going with that, and I don't want to hear it!" Hizashi responded loudly, cutting her off before she could finish her question. Nemuri's grin grew even bigger. Hizashi was blushing slightly, looking away.

       "Oh my god, he totally does, doesn't h--" Before she could finish, he was behind her and wrapping his hand around her mouth.

       "One more word, I swear, you're dead." Nemuri glanced behind her. Hizashi looked serious, but he was blushing pretty hard now. He pulled his hand away.

       "Fine, fine~" she sighed, backing away. Toshinori wandered in. "What are you talking about?" he asked, seeing their expressions. Nemuri grinned devilishly. 

       "Just what Shōta-kun calls him when they're fu--" Hizashi's glare cut her off. "Oh, Hizashi-kun, you're no fun! Whatever, I got class. I'll go pick on the students, instead." With that, she skipped out the door and into the hall. Toshinori glanced at Hizashi.

       "What...was that about?"

       "To be honest, I don't even know, All Might-san," Hizashi sighed, his shoulders sagging.    

       "Where's Aizawa-san?" Toshinori asked, heading over to his desk.     

       "Oh, he's sick. I actually managed to get him to stay home for once, though," Hizashi mused, leaning against his desk.

        "Does he usually go to work when he's sick, or something?"

       "Oh my god, yes. Every time, even if he can barely stand up, he tries to go to work. It's kinda dumb," Hizashi whined.

        "It seems like he's very dedicated," Toshinori replied wisely, taking a sip from his coffee cup.      

        "Yeah," Hizashi sighed, "it's one of his infuriating traits. It's sweet, though. He would do anything for the kids. He's already done so much, too..." Hizashi drifted off, his mind on distant memories. Specifically, USJ. Toshinori didn't reply, letting Hizashi think for a bit. After a while, Toshinori glanced at the clock.

        "Don't you have class in 5 minutes, Yamada-san?" Toshinori finally spoke up. Hizashi's eyes widened and he glanced at the clock.

        "Oh my god, I do! I'm gonna be late! Ahh! Uh, thanks, All Might-san! B-bye!" Hizashi squealed, grabbing some supplies and rushing out of the teacher's office.

        "Bye..." Toshinori mumbled to the empty room. He laughed quietly.  _Gosh, everyone here is ridiculous. In a fun way,_  he thought.  _I should probably get to work, though._


End file.
